The Meaning of Valentine
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Ketika Lavender melewatkan hari yang dinanti para pasangan muda dengan kekosongan. Ketika seorang detektif mengajaknya mengisi kekosongan itu dan ketika kasus terjadi tiba-tiba. Dedicated for "100 Love Story for SasuHina". [AU]


**The Meaning of Valentine**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina/AU/OoC**

**Side story of The Dark Fairy**

Gadis itu merasakan hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merunduk, menatap telapak tangannya sendiri setelahnya. Ia berharap air hujan dapat menghapus jejak kotor yang telah tertoreh dan menodai dirinya. Jejak kotor sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis dengan dua kepribadian yang memang telah ia rancang demikian. Dia memformat dirinya sendiri agar fleksibel dengan keadaan dan memungkinkan ia tidak mendapat banyak hambatan. Di satu sisi ia adalah seorang gadis lembut yang bagi orang banyak penjelmaan dewi yang temurun dari langit. Namun, di belakang semua itu, ia adalah seorang pemimpin dari organisasi pembunuh bayaran dengan _code name_ Lavender. Hari ini adalah malam _valentine_, jalan di sekitar pertokoan dipadati oleh pasangan-pasangan yang ingin melalui malam tersebut bersama-sama. Semua pasangan itu mengabaikan sosok sang Hyuuga. Mereka memilih tak ambil pusing dan menikmati malam dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Bola mata Hinata bergulir. Hari kasih sayang ini tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa. Namun, ia selalu merasa dadanya nyeri ketika melihat orang-orang bahagia di hari kematian ibu dan ayahnya. Ia tak dapat menerima tawa-canda orang-orang di luar sana meski ia tahu masalahnya adalah masalahnya, bukan masalah mereka. Pada dasarnya manusia itu individualis dan hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri. Tak akan peduli dengan nasib orang lain ketika mereka tengah mengecap manisnya kehidupan.

Ponsel di tas tangan Hinata berbunyi nyaring untuk kesekian kali. Tak perlu melihat, ia tahu benar bahwa peneleponnya adalah Neji, sepupu sekaligus tangan kanannya di organisasi yang memiliki _code name_ Taube. Waktu semakin mengarah pada puncaknya, tanggal kian mendekat pada angka 14, tentu saja Neji khawatir. Hinata belum pulang hingga larut malam. Meski pada dasarnya tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan dari Hinata. Ia tak akan diculik, dirampok apalagi dibunuh. Tapi, tetap saja sisi baik dan sisi gelap Hinata tidak terprediksi. Bisa saja ia akan menjadi Hinata bahkan di saat ia dalam bahaya. Itulah yang paling Neji takutkan.

Hyuuga Hinata kembali menutup kelopak matanya. Merasakan kembali rinai hujan yang temurun deras dari langit. Hingga seorang pemuda menyelip di antara keramaian dan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pemuda itu tampak kesal ketika Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan justru terdiam.

"Ikutlah denganku!" Pemuda itu membawa masuk Hinata ke dalam sebuah kantor detektif.

Diletakkannya sebuah selimut hangat di punggung Hinata tatkala sang gadis itu hanya duduk dalam diam. Pemuda itu tak habis pikir, mengapa gadis yang notabene baik-baik itu bisa berada di luar rumah pada malam seperti ini. Nyaris tengah malam malah! Yang membuat ia sangat cemas adalah karena Hinata membiarkan tubuhnya dihujani begitu saja. Itu jelas bisa membuatnya masuk angin dan sakit!

Pemuda berjaket hitam itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang detektif yang menelusup ke sekolah Hinata untuk menguak identitas ketua organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang tengah diselidiki oleh kepolisian. Ia berkenalan dengan Hinata dan merasa tertarik dengannya.

Sasuke menyodorkan secangkir kopi hangat pada Hinata. Namun, gadis itu hanya diam. Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di samping Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini dan membuatku serta orang-orang yang menyayangimu khawatir."

"A-aku hanya ingin melupakan kenangan buruk yang selalu melintas di kepalaku, Sasuke-_kun_ setiap tanggal ini."

Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata dengan seksama. Wajah sendu yang menampakkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Membuat ia merasa ingin mengurangi kesedihan itu walau secuil. Membuat ia ingin menepis segala bayang getir akan tanggal yang dinilai Hinata merupakan momentum buruk dalam hidupnya.

Lantunan melodi terdengar mengalun dari ponsel sang Uchiha, ia segera melihat ponselnya, berjalan cukup jauh dari Hinata dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk. Ia bicara cukup lama, membuat ia menjadi skeneri bagi sang Hyuuga. Hingga akhirnya pembicaraan usai dan koneksi telepon terputus.

Uchiha berbalik. "Kau mau ikut denganku? Aku diundang ke sebuah acara _valentine_ oleh seorang _supervisor_. Kurasa ini ide bagus. Siapa tahu dengan ikut ke sana kau bisa merasa lebih baik."

Hinata melihat ke bajunya yang sudah kuyup oleh hujan. Menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa sang Hyuuga terhambat oleh ketiadaan pakaian.

"Benar juga. Pakaianmu basah. Kau bisa masuk angin." Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan keluar lagi dengan membawa satu set pakaian perempuan. Rok hitam, jaket hitam seperti yang Sasuke pakai dan sebuah kaos berkerah hitam berlengan panjang.

"Ini seragam detektif wanita. Tapi, di kantorku tidak ada wanita. Jadi, kau bisa mengenakannya."

* * *

Hinata memandang sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Ia kini tengah berada di sebuah _hall_ yang sangat megah dengan sentuhan dekorasi artistik bergaya Eropa klasik. Sasuke bersyukur Hinata terlihat menyukai tempat ini.

"Makanlah apa pun yang kau inginkan di sini. Nanti kita berdansa sama-sama."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju meja yang di atasnya tersedia beragam jenis makanan dan mencoba sebuah kue. Sementara itu, Sasuke bertemu dengan sang _supervisor_ dan membicarakan tentang bisnis.

Sang Lavender menyantap kuenya sembari berjalan memutari pinggiran hall, di mana beberapa lukisan terpajang di sana. Sesungguhnya, _hall_ itu bukanlah sesuatu yang istimewa bagi gadis sekaliber Hinata. Kamarnya melebihi besarnya _hall_ tersebut dan jauh lebih artistik. Tapi, inilah sisi Hinata-nya. Nama sang pelukis yang ada di bawah bingkai di dominasi oleh nama Sai. Bukan nama asing. Itu adalah nama salah satu anak buahnya yang memiliki profesi dokter dan pelukis sebagai profesi sampingan. Pelukis yang ia berikan misi khusus, yakni menjadi kekasih Ino, sang sahabat. Misi yang diberikan agar keluarga Yamanaka yang aslinya adalah anggota organisasi milik Hyuuga tidak mengkhianati organisasi mengingat sebelum ini Ino pernah punya hubungan spesial dengan seorang polisi bernama Nara Shikamaru.

Bahu sang Hyuuga ditepuk pelan oleh Sasuke yang rupanya telah mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan _supervisor_. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengajak Hinata ke lantai dansa. Hinata menurut. Ia suka sekali berdansa. Maka keduanya berdansa bersama di bawah naungan atap sebuah hall di malam dingin ini.

Namun, di tengah dansa, lampu hall tiba-tiba padam. Terdengar pula suara sesuatu yang beradu. Seperti suara gembok dan kunci. Sasuke dan Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sang pemuda menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Lampu tak kunjung menyala. Suasana menjadi kian mencekam. Klimaksnya adalah jeritan seseorang. Beberapa pelayan yang respek menyalakan lilin mendekati sumber suara dan ikut berteriak tatkala mereka menemukan _supervisor_ telah tewas dalam keadaan tubuh bersimbah darah akibat pukulan benda tumpul di kepala dan senjata api yang menembus jantungnya.

Sasuke berlari mendekati jasad _supervisor_ yang merupakan tuan dari acara ini. Dua jemari Sasuke bertengger di leher sang _supervisor_.

"Tuan Hashirama terbunuh sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu." Sasuke memberikan hipotesa.

Seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir tampak syok. Tiba-tiba tiga orang berlari dan mendekat pada sosok Hashirama yang telah terbujur kaku dengan mata terbelalak. Kasus tersebut menyisakan suasana tegang. Apalagi, Hashirama sepertinya mengenal sang pembunuh dengan meninggalkan kode yang tidak tersangka ketahui. Kode sebuah tulisan yang dipahatnya dengan bolpoin di sebuah kayu. Tulisan yang berbunyi "_dingin, aku beku_".

* * *

"Maaf, harusnya ini menjadi malam di mana kau melupakan kenangan burukmu. Tapi, kita justru terlibat dengan kasus pembunuhan." Sasuke menyesal.

Bagaimanapun kasus ini di luar hitungannya. Jika saja ia tahu akan terjadi kasus di sini, ia pasti tak akan mengajak serta Hinata untuk ikut. Polisi telah berdatangan, di bawah petunjuk Sasuke, mereka berhasil mengumpulkan tiga orang yang salah satunya kemungkinan adalah sang tersangka. Mereka adalah Tobirama sang adik dari Hashirama, Orochimaru sang rekan bisnis dan Sarutobi Asuma sang asisten.

Kini, Sasuke tengah memutar otak. Meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa. Di sekeliling sang gadis, para tamu berseliweran. Seseorang berdiri di depan sang Hyuuga, wajah yang tidak asing lagi. Pain. Salah satu dari anak buahnya. Pemuda yang tubuhnya ditindik sana-sini itu memang mudah ditemui di acara perjamuan seperti ini karena ia memang utusan keluarga Hyuuga yang tidak pernah mau datang secara langsung.

"Tidak saya sangka kita bisa berjumpa di sini. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Lavender-_sama_."

Hinata menyilangkan kaki dan bersindekap, dagunya sedikit mendongak. Ia memandang angkuh pada pemuda berambut oranye yang tengah membungkuk hormat di hadapannya itu. "Tolong jangan panggil aku begitu di sini, Yahiko."

Pemuda itu terkekeh canggung. Tiba-tiba ia merasa takut jika tindakannya menuai akibat terancamnya nyawa. Ia lantas kembali memberikan hormat dan berjalan ke lain tempat. Hinata kembali meluruskan kaki. Ia menghela napas. Waktu penyelidikan yang berlangsung saat lampu padam itu benar-benar menyulitkan. Ia beranjak dan mencari sosok Sasuke. Matanya terbiasa melihat dalam gelap sehingg ia sama sekali tidak menemui kesukaran berarti dalam mencari sosok pemuda jangkung tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Pemuda yang namanya dipanggil itu menoleh. "Hinata."

"Ada a-apa? Sepertinya kau kesulitan."

"_Ah_." Pemuda itu menggaruk kepala. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mengantongi satu nama sebagai tersangka. Tapi, masih ada barang bukti yang kurang sehingga aku belum bisa menetapkannya."

"Kenapa tidak mencari barang bukti itu di atas. Jika aku seorang tersangka, aku akan menyembunyikannya di lantai atas."

Ucapan Hinata seperti penerang dalam pekatnya kasus. Sasuke lantas meniti anak tangga menuju lantai atas diikuti oleh Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata berada di lantai dua di mana cahaya rembulan benar-benar tidak dapat menembusnya karena minimnya jendela yang ada. Tidak ada seorang pun pelayan di sana karena lantai atas dibatasi garis polisi agar memudahkan proses mencari barang bukti. Sasuke dan Hinata lekas bergerak menuju sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan botol minuman. Namun, apa yang Sasuke cari terasa bias. Satu saja barang bukti, analisa Sasuke akan menjadi sempurna dan kuat untuk membuat sang tersangka mengaku. Hinata berjalan terpisah dengan Sasuke meski Sasuke sudah memperingatan Hinata untuk tidak berjalan jauh darinya karena tersangka belum dibekuk dan dapat bersembunyi sesukanya.

Hinata masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Di sana ia telah disambut oleh seseorang yang menantinya. Hinata melangkah masuk sembari menunjukkan seringainya.

* * *

Sang Hyuuga menelengkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sasuke belum juga keluar dari ruangannya ataukah sudah? Hinata bertanya-tanya. Namun, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam karena merasakan firasat buruk. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan sangat gelap yang diyakininya sebagai ruangan yang Sasuke masuki.

_CKREK …._

Kembali, ia mendengar suara gembok dan kunci beradu. Pintu yang ia buka rupanya telah dipasangi gembok dalam sekejap mata. Dua _lavender_ membulat, Sasuke telah jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh bersandar pada sebuah almari buku. Hinata merasa kalut. Ia mendekat dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di leher Sasuke, tepatnya di urat nadi. Denyutannya masih kentara sehingga Hinata dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke dibius dan menjadi tidak sadarkan diri. Biasanya, biusan suntik akan diarahkan ke punggung. Maka ia mengangkat sedikit pakaian Sasuke dan menemukan bekas jarum suntik di sana. Hinata meraih sebuah tisu dari dompetnya dan menorehkan tisu itu di tempat suntikan jarum. Tisu tersebut lantas ia tetesi dengan cairan khusus. Tak berapa lama cairan tersebut berubah warna. Anestesi. Obat bius yang digunakan dunia kedokteran untuk membantu proses pembedahan. Lama efeknya bisa sampai beberapa jam.

Hinata membuka jaketnya, menjadikannya bantal agar Sasuke dapat berbaring lebih nyaman. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah kursi di mana seseorang tengah duduk di sana.

"S-sudah diduga, Anda adalah pelakunya!"

Kursi berbalik. Menampakkan sosok seseorang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku pelakunya, eh? Selama di pesta tadi aku menelepon seseorang. Kau bisa melihat ponselku."

"P-pertama, jika Anda bukan pelakunya, tidak ada alasan untuk Anda menidurkan Sasuke! K-kedua, Anda membunuh korban d-dengan es! A-anda sengaja meletakkan benda d-dalam posisi miring dan m-membekukannya. B-benda itu kemudian diletakkan di tempat korban akan berdiri seperti perkiraan Anda. Lampu yang hangat m-membantu proses pencairan balok es. K-kedua, Anda sengaja membuat pisau dari es dan meletakkannya dalam posisi horizontal s-sehingga ketika korban mengenai b-benda keras tersebut, korban akan jatuh dan tubuhnya akan menancap di antara es yang tajam itu. I-itulah sebabnya banyak air yang menggenang d-dan korban membuat kode seperti kata-kata dingin atau membeku. Setelah korban t-terbunuh, Anda membuat seolah korban hanya dibunuh dengan senjata api dengan meletakkan sebuah senapan secara h-horizontal dengan pelatuk yang diikat dengan benang sehingga ketika benang tersebut Anda tarik, pelatuk tersebut bergerak dan menembak secara akurat korban yang memang berada di garis sejajar dengan senjata api. S-suara gembok-kunci adalah s-suara kunci yang Anda gunakan untuk memutuskan benang yang t-terikat dengan jemari Anda! T-tentu saja A-Anda melakukan ini agar kasus terlihat s-seperti pembunuhan y-yang dilakukan pembunuh bayaran!"

Tersangka itu tertawa keras.

"Andalah p-pelakunya Tobirama-_san_!"

Pria bersurai putih keperakkan itu berhenti tertawa. "Mana buktinya? Analisis tanpa bukti tak akan menjebloskanku, 'kan, nona muda?"

Hinata mengeluarkan benang yang Sasuke temukan.

"Hanya segitu saja?" Tobirama memandang remeh pada Hinata.

"B-bukti lainnya ada d-di sini!"

Tobirama kini membelalak. Tangan Hinata menggenggam sebuah rangkaian kunci. "Ini adalah kunci kamar. Namun, di antara k-kunci ini a-ada satu yang berbeda dan itu a-adalah kunci mobil. Mobil Anda! Kunci ini memiliki goresan karena terkena gesekkan dengan b-benang kuat."

Tobirama tiba-tiba merasa tersudut. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan anestesi dan meraih sebuah tongkat besi.

"Aku memang pelakunya! Aku benci pada Hashirama yang seenaknya memerintahkanku untuk tidak mencela karyawan perusahaan! Padahal karyawan-karyawan itu bisa menggoyahkan kekuatan perusahaan! Hashirama terlalu sok! Selalu melarangku mendiskriminasikan karyawan-karyawan itu!"

Tobirama lantas hendak menyerang. Namun, entah bagaimana suara kekehan Hinata menghentikan gerakannya. Sorot mata Hinata berubah menjadi dingin. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api dari saku roknya. Sesuatu yang tidak Tobirama sangka.

"B-bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memegang senjata api? Bukankah itu ilegal?"

Hinata kembali terkekeh. "Dalam organisasiku tak ada kata ilegal dan legal, karena segala hal merupakan legitimasi mutlak."

Suara Hinata berubah, ia tak lagi gagap. Suaranya menunjukkan seberapa tinggi derajatnya. Seolah keberadaan Tobirama hanya seperti tikus got.

Kaki mungil Hyuuga mendekati Tobirama, tangannya memainkan pelatuk tersebut. Membuat jantung Tobirama seolah hendak melompat ke luar.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku? Lavender. Ketua dari organisasi pembunuh bayaran."

"K-kau …?"

"Tadinya aku tidak berniat membunuhmu. Tapi, kau sudah melakukan hal tidak pantas dengan menyuntikkan anestesi pada Sasuke. Dosis tinggi dalam anestesi dapat merusak fungsi hati dan menyebabkan kematian, bodoh."

Hinata mengangkat pelatuknya. Dengan satu gerakan, moncong laras itu telah menempel di dahi Tobirama.

"Jika pemuda Uchiha itu mati. Kurasa kau akan kusiksa perlahan-lahan sampai mati. Tapi, Uchiha itu hidup. Jadi, kau akan kubunuh sekarang juga. Bagus, bukan? Kau tak perlu merasakan penjara dan penderitaan hidup lagi."

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Tobirama. Dengan berbekal kenekatan, ia mengarahkan suntikan anestesi itu pada lengan sang Hyuuga dan menyuntikkannya. Hinata terdiam. Tubuhnya tak juga ambruk meski Tobirama terus menekan suntikan tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak juga pingsan?" Tobirama semakin gelisah.

Hinata tersenyum, dengan senyuman iblis.

_PSIU!_

Sebuah tembakan melesat ke dahi Tobirama yang membuat ia tewas seketika. Peluru telah menembus kepalanya. Hinata meniup asap yang keluar dari ujung senjata berjenis Baretta M107CQ yang dilengkapi peredam suara integral itu.

"Aku sudah mendapat pelatihan agar kebal terhadap zat bius apa pun. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan ini percuma saja. Nah, sekarang tidurlah dengan tenang, Tobirama-_san_." Hyuuga itu tersenyum tipis.

Hinata berbalik. Ia membuka pintu dengan mudah tanpa memerlukan kunci apa pun. Sebelum Sasuke terbangun ia kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan seseorang di sana dan sosok orang yang tadi ia temui masih tak juga beranjak ke mana pun.

"Sudah selesai …?" Sosok itu menyeringai.

"Iya. Aku terkejut kau mengenal korban bahkan Sasuke memasukanmu dalam daftar kemungkinan tersangka. Jika kau pelakunya, aku tidak tahu harus membunuhmu atau mengumpankanmu pada Manda."

Pria bersurai panjang di depan Hinata terkikik. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya yang cukup panjang seraya meraih senjata api yang Hinata berikan.

"Manda itu peliharaan saya, dia tak akan membunuh saya."

"Aku bercanda, Orochimaru." Sang Lavender tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk senjatanya. Serahkan senjata itu pada seseorang yang akan berada di luar jendela ruangan ini sebentar lagi."

"Baik. Terima kasih kembali, Lavender-_sama_."

Hinata berjalan pergi. Sebelum ia menutup kembali pintu ruangan tersebut, pria bernama Orochimaru mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Lavender-_sama_, apakah Anda tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia hanya tertawa kecil dan menutup pintu. Membiarkan Orochimaru sendirian dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang jawabannya belum ia dapatkan.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun tak lama berkat penanganan dokter yang memberikannya penangkal zat bius. Ia terkejut ketika mendengar kasus ditutup. Namun, tidak dapat menerima begitu saja laporan yang menyebutkan bahwa sang tersangka bunuh diri dengan senjata api. Menurut Sasuke, bunuh diri dengan menodongkan pistol ke dahi sendiri adalah tindakan yang jarang dilakukan karena tidak praktis. Tapi, bukti kuat terkumpulkan dan hasil akhir memang menyebutkan bahwa Tobirama resmi bunuh diri.

Kasus selesai di pagi buta di hari _valentine_. Sasuke menamainya dengan _valentine_ berdarah. Meski semalaman mereka telah melalui sebuah kasus menegangkan, tapi Sasuke tidak menemukan sirat muram atau ketakutan dari wajah Hinata. Hinata melangkah di depan Sasuke dan menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk setelah kota diguyur hujan semalaman.

"Hinata." Sasuke memanggil nama sang gadis. Hinata berbalik. Dua lavender mengelereng sempurna ketika Sasuke menyerahkan sesuatu dari tangan yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ini coklat untukmu."

Hyuuga Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Bola matanya berkaca. Dipandanginya coklat berbentuk hati itu sebelum ia menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata memeluk coklat berukuran sedang itu. Ia merasa luarbiasa bahagia sekaligus sedih secara bersamaan.

Ia sedih karena dahulu hanya orang tuanyalah yang memberikan coklat berbentuk hati tersebut dan ia tak pernah mendapatkannya lagi dari siapa pun semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Di sisi lain, ia bahagia karena kini ada seseorang yang memberikannya coklat berbentuk hati kembali. Pemuda yang pernah mencuri kecupan pertamanya. Pemuda yang sesungguhnya adalah musuh bagi organisasinya. Pemuda yang sebenarnya tengah menyelidiki dirinya seandainya saja identitasnya diketahui.

Hinata sontak memeluk Sasuke. Ia benar-benar gembira. Pemuda itu selalu berusaha menyenangkannya. Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ponsel semalam yang terus berdering didominasi oleh pesan dari Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan menggunakan layanan GPS untuk mengetahui letaknya berada. Sasuke telah berperan sebagai Neji dan orang tuanya sekaligus.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Terima kasih."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Meskipun laki-laki yang memberikan coklat itu terkesan membalikkan tradisi. Tapi, asalkan kau senang. Bagiku tak mengapa."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. "_White day_ nanti aku yang akan memberikanmu s-sesuatu agar adil."

Uchiha itu memberikan sentilan di hidung Hinata. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan. Di bawah busur pelangi yang menghias langit pagi di angkasa raya.

**FIN**


End file.
